Marks day off
by Courtneycat
Summary: A little oneshot of Marks not so much day off as he would have wanted.


''Hey Mark,'' Randall yelled at him from the kitchen ''clean up after you gross egg cooking, others are in here to you know.''

''And when did you start to care if it was clean or not?'' He yelled back, having a rather confused look on his face, due to Randall never cooking.

''Ehh.. I atleast sit and eat on the kitchen and expect it to be clean.''

''Says the one whos cutting his nails into the sink.'' He said, hearing Randall sighing, with Mark just getting back to the tv show he was watching.

Then suddenly Marks phone rang.

''Hello?'' He said into the phone sounding bored.

''Omg, Mark you have to get down here right now!'' He heard Callie say on the other line.

''Wait, why, what's happening?''

''The building's on fire!''

''What! Then why are you calling me and not the fire department,'' He yelled into the phone.

''Hey, keep it down, someones trying to enjoy their breakfast over here.'' He heard Randall yell at him from the kitchen, ignoring him and focusing on the phone call instead.

''Eh, they were.. Agh, just get your ass down here!'' She said, now sounding not so ''scared'' as when she called.

''I'll be right there.'' He said quick, running out of his appartment.

When he was down by the building at his work place he didn't see a fire, just a boring normal day.

He went inside and, everything seemed to be normal. No one screaming or getting burned.

''Hey, Leonard.'' Mark yelled, waving at his working partner, standing longer away from him.

''Mark, I thought you had the day off.'' Leonard said, walking over to him.

''I was, but then Callie called me and said the building was on fire.'' He looked over at Leonard who stood there with a thinking face put up.

''Hmm.. No, there's no fire here.'' He said, drinking more of his drink.

''Well, I see that now, and why actually would there be a fire here, the building is made out of stone.'' Mark said, making it seem so obvious.

''I guess I better go and find Callie to see what she wanted.'' He then walked over to the elevator and took it up to the floor where he was working at.

''Hey, Twayne.'' He yelled at his boss, which turned around to see him.

''Mark, hey, I thought I gave you the day off.'' He said putting up his ironicly smile.

''Oh gad, not you too.'' Mark said slapping his face feeling stupid.

''I know, okay, I know you gave me the day off, it's just that.. Y'know what never mind, do you know where Callie is?'' He said having a bored face expression on, due to him getting all the way down to work on his day off, cause of what?

''I think I saw her in the copy machine room.'' Twayne said, thinking for himself putting his finger up to his chin.

''Okay, thanks.'' He said, still with a bored tone in his voice, walking over to the copy machine room.

He opened the door, and inside revealing Callie sitting on top of the copy machine.

''I was wondering when you would show up.'' She said, having this kind of evil smile on her face.

''Well, the building is clearly not on fire, so what in the world would be so importent to ruin my day off.'' Mark muttred, having his arms crossed over his chest, giving her a questioning look.

''Oh, me. I was just missing,'' She said slowly getting of the printer, walking over to him closing and locking the door behind him, ''Having you around.''

She said the last sentences smiling her unusual smile turning into a smirk, laying her hands seductively on him.

''Having me around,'' He said putting out the me part ''or my body?'' Leaving it sarcasticly said. She just keept toutching him, suddenly removing his shirt.

''Do you acutally want me to answer that, and besides, we haven't done it in a copy machine room before, this should be.. Exciting.'' Her hands went longer and longer down until she grabbed hold of something. (And by something, I think you know what I mean bye something.)

Mark squeaked a little with her doing so, thinking of what he might be getting in store for the next possible hour, knowing Callie it would be something painfull... But on her side something pleasing...

**AN:**

**I've never written from the series Ugly Americans before, but I gave it a shot, hope i did god, atleast a little :/ **

**I have recently started to watch the show, and I LOVE Mark and Callie, their like the best couple and people ever, and I just love Marks voice, it makes him sound so funny ^-^ **

**So, hope you guys liked my itsy bitsy tiny little oneshot :D**


End file.
